


Meaty Meat Buns

by cabonara, lasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild emotional trauma, butt groping, meaty buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabonara/pseuds/cabonara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasagna/pseuds/lasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>innocence shall be lost - karasuno children leave scarred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaty Meat Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Sugawara Koushi finds out normal meat buns are no longer enough to satisfy him.

once upon a time there was a daichi and the daichi had an ass like no other.

it was meaty (wink wonk)

suga was like damn i’m hungry for some meaty meat meat

so one day daichi didthe usual things where he bought the team lots of meaty meaty meat buns a=down at the ol’ sakonshita ship owned by ukai or somethung

so the team and karasuno walked down the th hop where they were regularly thrown out for shouting too mcuh bc wtf ddon’t these children shut up like pls top screaming to get some of the legendary pork meat buns, stamy fresh from th eoven

daichi, with his infintt e amount of money from his wallet (like seriously does he buy them meat buns often?? where doesn he et his fnances? rich parents? Host club? he doesn’t have time for a part time job with his exhaustng parenting job in the volleyball team) but some of these delicatibe meat buns for him and his 6 children (asahi donest count fight me h’s the cool uncle)

suga looked around the oven for the firmest, steamiest kind of meat bun he could find

nothing else would satidfy him

no matter how many fesh meat buns he squeezed or fondled, none seemed firm enough

but daichi’s

daichi’s looked firm enough

sugas gaze travelled slowly from the oven packed with meaty delights, to the two meatiest buns currently occupying space in the sakamshita shop

daichi’s fine ass (thighs an added extra, like fries at the bottom of the bag)

the round, firm flesh replicating the finest pork that could ever be inside any dough, and the possibly too small volleyball shorts puliing them tight together (like nothing at all, nothings at all nothing atll all [stupid sexy flanders]) like the light steamy, pale bread of a fresh pork bun

this was tooo much for sugas poor little gay heart

suga, being the gay mom he is, decided that to show his love for daichi’s magestic ass, he must touch it, maybe grope and sexuallyy harass him but eh, whatevs bruh

suga dropped the entire teams worth of currently-being-payed-for pork buns on to the hardly swept floor (bc ukai is too busy screaming about tosses in his small ass yelowo car)and lunged forward, placing both his hands firmly on the unsuspecting backside of daichi causing him to become trapped between the counter and his predator of a boyfriend

suga, being the little bitch he is, decided to grope his ass like he was trying to squeze the last of the toothpaste out fof the bottle

daichi screamed in confusion qhile while suga squeeled in delight, so icredibly happy at finaly having found buns firm and meaty enough for his liking, his thirts was quenched  like he was in some 90’s gatorade ad

maybe this was how it felt to chew 5gum

maybe it’s maybelline

daichi’s distress call to the gay gods (apollo how u doin’) was heard loud and clear as he shrieks from suga’s hand on his bubble butt

the gay gods heard daichi loud and clear but he received no help

why would he? they were the gay gods they dont stop the gay they make the gay

and thus suga was free to continue his rampage on daichis derrière

so as suga continued on his rampant (?) gropig o f daichis butts hinata nad kageyama awalk in the the store to see the scene, suga pinning daichi up on the counte in shame by clawing his ass off

the first years presence is anounced the distracted couple when kageyama begins to sob and wail uncontrollably why is kags crying?coz he a lil bitch, inexperience and because he is witnessing his mother claw his fathers ass off ina store, he is but a child, a fresh young blueberry. hiinata atarts scfreaming, u know the hinata noises, distress calling to the rest of karasuno, pls help poor daichi, the gay gods won’t

meanwhiloe daichi is thinking ‘stay strong for the kids dai, they need their father, at least one of them’

asahi is the first ti arrive after hearing hinatas stess call but he simply crumples beside kageyaa and joins him in his sobbing why they gay in public pls stop, he too prays to the gay gods, the gay gods aer getting a lot of action from these prayeurs, bbut once again, the gay gods le it happen bc heck yeahs gaying

the rest of the team are in mixed states of shock, outrage and terror and can only stand around uselles as daichi is forced under sugas will

tsuki breaks down from aughter next to asahi and kags, noya and tanakan are screaming so loud that they lose their voises the nezt day and yams is as red as tuski’s dropped straweeber ry shortcake keychains on his bagg

finally, their last hope and last surving team mate second year wing spiker ennoshita chikara arrives

tears form in daichis eyes at the combined pain the comes from having your ass ravaged and the sheer happiness that his prayers have finally been answered and a rescuer has come

rather than entering the store and helping him however, he simply gathered the rest of the team and led them awy into the sunsets, thus leaving daichi to his fate

daichis butt was finally let free, free from this world as it rose to gayy heaven to join th egay gods which ignored its pleas fpor release,

as daichis ass rose to heaven, suga giggled like the shitstirrer he is dont deny it son, picked up the meat buns and wandered outside, complainngin  that his hands were sore as daichi lied dead onthe ground, rip daichi’s ass, you’ll never be forgotted 

 

** **

** **

**Author's Note:**

> moral of the story is don’t do ur own shitity prompts  
> also his is the worst things ilve ever wrote n every oe of these mistkes is o purpsoe   
> i wan't wearin my glasse th e etire time i wrote this xo sinner - emoro
> 
> same - lasagna


End file.
